Getting back together
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire had a fight and now they refuse to be in the same room as each other. Everyone is trying to get them back together, but it looks like it's going to be easier said than done.
1. The fight

**Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire had a fight and now they refuse to be in the same room as eachother. Everyone is trying to get them back together, but it looks like it's going to be easier said than done. **

Chapter 1

No one had seen Enjolras or Grantaire for the whole day. Combeferre and Eponine decided to go see what was up. They went over to Enjolras and Grantaires shared apartment and as they opened the door they were greeted by loud shouting.

"I'm sorry oh great Apollo I was just fucking speaking my mind!" Grantaire yelled.

"You offended everything I believe in! You expect me to be ok with that?!" Enjolras shouted.

"I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to stop you from fucking killing yourself!"

"Well don't! I don't need you!"

Grantaire sighed, "If you really believe that, then maybe I should just leave."

"Don't say that 'Taire, you know I love you."

"Then what's it gonna be Enjolras? Me or your stupid revolution?"

Enjolras didn't say anything and Grantaire took that as a sign. He ignored Combeferre and Eponine at the door and left through the door.

Enjolras went into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. "The fuck was that?" Eponine said in shock.

"You go hunt down 'Taire, I'm gonna talk to Enjolras."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine found Grantaire at a bar that wasn't too far from the flat. He was sitting at the bar trying to drink his thoughts away. Eponine made her way up to him and sat down by his side. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Grantaire took a large gulp of his drink, "I'd rather not."

"You know I won't go away till you do. I've got all the time in the world." Eponine said smiling.

Grantaire sighed because he knew that was true, "Well," he began, "me and Enjolras where talking about how we've been together for five years now, and we were considering adopting a kid you know?"

Eponines jaw dropped, "And when were you gonna tell us?"

"When we had settled it, and it's not settled yet. Anyway, we were talking about adoption then Enjolras brought up that if we had a kid I'd need to give up drinking. I then said that if we had a kid he would have to be fully committed and he asked me what I meant by that and-"

"And you told him to choose family over his cause." It wasn't a question, Eponine knew she was right.

"Well…not in those exact words…"

"Yeah, I bet there was a whole lot more swearing involved." Grantaire then put his face in his hands and sighed.

"And I'm pretty sure it's over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre banged on Enjolras bedroom door, "Ferre get out."

"Hello to you too."

"I'm serious Combeferre, I want to be alone."

"Well you did a good job making Grantaire run for the hills." Enjolras didn't say anything, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Enjolras waited a moment and then unlocked the door, "No but you're not gonna leave me alone till I do are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Combeferre and Eponine had both finished talking to the two, Combeferre called a meeting at the musian. The Amis all came and sat down at the table, "So, is it over between the two of them?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Grantaire seems to think so." Eponine said.

"How are we gonna get them back together?" Marius asked.

"We could lock them in a room until they talk it over." Jehan suggested.

Combeferre shook his head, "No, that might make matters worse. It seems that Enjolras and Grantaire have completely fallen out of love, like they forgot all the good things about each other."

"Maybe they haven't forgotten, they just need a bit of reminding." Eponine said.

"So your saying, we have to get them to fall in love all over again?" Feuilly said.

"Looks like it." Marius said.

Courfeyrac collapsed into a chair, "I need a drink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire made his way back to the flat from the bar and, unsurprisingly, found no one else was there. Enjolras was gone. He had left a note by the counter. Grantaire picked it up and read:

_Grantaire,_

_I'm moving out. I'm going to live at my old house for a while. We'll talk about this later. I'll be around tomorrow to collect the rest of my things._

_-Enjolras_

Grantaire sighed and threw the note in the bin. He went to his wine cupboard to find it empty. The little bitch took his booze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had his things and unpacked them into his old house. He liked the flat he shared with Grantaire better. He liked the paintings Grantaire did on the walls and on the sealing. It made the place brighter. Enjolras had already started tipping the stolen alcohol down the sink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Enjolras was at the Musian with the rest of the guys. He was writing and practicing speeches when he saw Grantaire walk in. Grantaire then saw Enjolras and immediately turned to leave. Enjolras rolled his eyes put his head in his hands. Eponine went to follow Grantaire and Jehan soon came with her.

They followed Grantaire down the street where he stopped outside a building and pulled a cigar out. "Grantaire, what was that?" Eponine asked.

"I'm not ready to have the 'breakup conversation'." Grantaire said with the cigar he just lit in his mouth.

"What do you mean breakup conversation?" Jehan asked.

"Enjolras left a note at the flat saying we'd talk about it later. He's gonna break up with me because of that stupid fight, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Eponine sighed, "He might just want to have a talk about the argument. If you play your cards right, you can still keep hold of him. Trust me R, Enjolras is in love with you, he's not gonna end it just like that."

Grantaire sighed, "I want to look after him 'Ponine, but I can't. He won't let me. He cares more for his revolution than he does for me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras felt many things after Grantaire had stormed out. One was anger. He was angry that Grantaire couldn't stand to be around him. He felt guilt. He was guilty because he had made Grantaire think he no longer loved him, but the truth was, he loved him more than anything in the world, even his cause. He felt sad. He was sad because on top of everything else, he thought it might just be over between them for one stupid fight. Enjolras pulled his phone out and texted Grantaire:

Enjolras: We need to talk (send)

There was a long pause before he got a text back.

Grantaire: I'm not ready to talk to you.

Enjolras took that completely the wrong way. He thought that Grantaire meant he didn't want to see him, but in reality Grantaire didn't want to break up with him.

Enjolras: You know what? Just forget it… (Send)

Enjolras turned his phone off feeling pretty broken and unwanted. He didn't see the next few texts.

Grantaire: Enjolras?

Grantaire: I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I don't want to break up with you yet, you're the only one I want to be with. I love you Enjolras.

Grantaire: Enjolras?

Grantaire:…fine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**love Lilly :)**


	2. The text

**This is the last kind of fight chapter, the rest of the chapters are gonna be of the Amis trying to get them back together. (By the way, this Fan Fic was NOT inspired by Taylor Swift)**

Although Grantaire would probably not have admitted it at the time, he was really missing Enjolras. He didn't feel right when Enjolras wasn't sleeping next to him. Grantaire lied in bed staring up at the sealing. He looked at his phone to see whether Enjolras had replied to his previous text. He wasn't entirely surprised to find that he hadn't. Grantaire didn't know Enjolras phone was out of battery, he thought he was just too mad to speak to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Eponine and Jehan visited Grantaire at his apartment. Grantaire didn't answer the door so Eponine used her spare key. Eponine found Grantaire sleeping on the sofa with his arms wrapped around a photo album. Eponine moved Grantaires arms away from the album, being careful not to wake him. Eponine flipped through the pages of the photo album. They were all pictures of him and Enjolras. One of the pictures at the very end was one that Eponine remembered she took. It was a picture of Enjolras and Grantaire cuddled up on the sofa sleeping in each other's arms. Grantaire had drawn a heart around the picture. "Wow, he really misses E doesn't he?" Jehan said.

"We got to get them back together and fast, before they do something they're both going to regret."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras was asleep in his room when Combeferre walked in. Enjolras regretted ever giving him the spare key. "Ferre get out of my house, I'm sleeping."

Combeferre through a pillow at Enjolras head, "We have to talk now Enjolras. We have to talk about you and 'Taire." Enjolras opened his eyes when he heard Grantaires name. He sighed.

"Make me a coffee; I'll be there in a second."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire woke up to find Eponine and Jehan in his kitchen. Grantaire walked over to them, "What are you two doing in here?"

"We want to help out with your little Enjolras situation." Eponine said, "You're missing him aren't you?"

Grantaire sighed, "Well obviously I am…"

"It's not too late you know." Jehan said.

"Yes it is, Enjolras loves his revolution more than he loves me. I'm always second best when compared to Patria."

"That's not true R," Eponine said holding his hand, "he loves you more than anything in the world, he's just too stupid to show it."

Grantaire sighed, "I want to be with him, but I don't want to be around when his revolution kills him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras finally came out of his room and took a seat next to Combeferre on the sofa. Combeferre handed him his coffee. "So, start talking. Is it over or what?"

Enjolras sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you want it to be over?"

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not sure-"

"What?!" Combeferre said, "Are you seriously considering ending it forever with Grantaire?" Enjolras didn't say anything, "Why Enjolras?"

"He wants me to choose between him and my beliefs. I can't do that 'Ferre! My whole life has been devoted to this cause! I can't throw away my whole life's work for just one man! I never knew Grantaire cared until the fight…"

"Of cores he cares you doughnut. He loves you more than anything in the world."

Enjolras sighed, "I love Taire but…I don't want to have to leave my life behind."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was still in his apartment with Eponine and Jehan. Eponine and Jehan were showing him some old photos of them both together to try and convince him that Enjolras care. Grantaire stopped at one photo. He remembered the photo being taken. It was when they moved in together. There were boxes in the background and the walls where white and unpainted unlike how they were now. The only thing in the room that was the same as it was today was the sofa. The sofa was placed exactly where it was now. Enjolras was lying on the sofa with his head on Grantaires knee. Grantaire was sitting on the sofa and was laughing at something Enjolras had said. Grantaire smiled at the photo. It was perfect. Grantaire then realised that he couldn't let all of these happy memories go. He wanted Enjolras to be with him forever, until death does part them.

Grantaire suddenly jumped from the sofa that he was sitting on and darted into the closet. "Grantaire what are you doing?" Eponine asked.

Grantaire then came out carrying a canvas and a load of paint and brushes, "I'm not gonna let go of Enjolras, I'm gonna show him what he means to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had found his phone and turned it back on. He saw the texts from Grantaire:

_Grantaire: I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I don't want to break up with you yet, you're the only one I want to be with. I love you Enjolras._

Enjolras sighed, he didn't want to have to do this, but if Grantaire was going to make him choose…

_Enjolras: I'm sorry R, I choose the cause. I spent my life believing in it, I can't just give that up can I. Friends yeah? (Send)_

Enjolras sighed and looked down at his feet. Combeferre hadn't noticed what Enjolras had done. Combeferre came over to Enjolras, "Enjolras, what are you…" Enjolras handed Combeferre the phone. Combeferre read the text, "Friends Enjolras? Friends! How stupid can you be?! Do you realise what you've done?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine went back to Grantaires flat that evening. She gasped when she saw what had happened. Grantaire was on the floor with his back against the wall and his head between his knees, crying. He had finished the painting he was going to give to Enjolras as a sorry present. It was a picture of Enjolras and him holding hands and walking down a beach with a little girl. Eponine guessed the little girl was going to be the child they adopted. At the bottom it said:

_Our future. I love you Enjolras, I always will, and that will never change._

Eponine walked over to Grantaire and put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened Grantaire?" Grantaire pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Read the text." E_p_onine did so. It said:

_Enjolras: I'm sorry R, I choose the cause. I spent my life believing in it, I can't just give that up can I. Friends yeah?_

Eponine couldn't believe what she was reading. "That son of a bitch!"

Eponine called Enjolras on her phone, it rung for a few seconds and then she heard, "This is Combeferre Eponine. Enjolras is busy right now."

"Busy?! He just broke my best friends' heart! I don't give a fuck about what he's doing, I'm gonna kill the bitch-"

Combeferre interrupted, "He's hurting too Eponine! The only reason Enjolras broke up with Grantaire is because he's asking him to choose. Enjolras is confused. He devoted his life to the cause Eponine, you can't give up on something like that overnight."

Eponine sighed and went into the kitchen so that Grantaire couldn't hear the conversation they were having, "We have to get them back together. We have to make Enjolras see that he loves Grantaire more than his cause."

"And we also have to convince Grantaire that Enjolras does still love him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Grantaire woke up on the sofa. He had fallen asleep crying on the floor so Eponine had put him on the sofa. Grantaire rubbed his eyes. Eponine walked over with a cup of coffee. Grantaire took the cup from her, "Where's the painting gone?" Grantaire asked.

"I threw it out," Eponine lied, "I thought it would be too painful for you to see."

Grantaire rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe it's over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras hadn't gone to sleep that night. He was trying to forget about Grantaire by cramming his brain with work. He was sitting at the table writing madly. Combeferre then came in carrying the painting drawing Enjolras attention. "You see this painting Enjolras? Grantaire painted it for you. He was going to give it to you as a sorry gift…until you decided to break it off."

Enjolras sighed. He took the painting from Combeferre. It was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen in his life. It was perfect in every single way. "He loves me too much…" Enjolras said quietly.

"He's been in love with you ever since you two met. You just don't get it do you? Enjolras, look me in the eyes and say that you don't love him, that you'd abandon him for your cause and that you don't want him in your life anymore."

Enjolras could feel the tears form in his eyes, "I can't say that even if I wanted to, because it's not true. I love him more than anything. I never wanted to abandon him, I love him more than words can say."

"More than your cause?"

"…Yes." Enjolras said, "But it's too late, I've blown it for us. We're never going to get back together. My life is ruined. God, I'm so fucking stupid! I can't believe I actually sent that text without even thinking!"

Enjolras fell onto the sofa and let his tears fall. "Don't worry Mon Ami," Combeferre said quietly, "We will fix this, I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't worry guys they're gonna fall in love again :D**

**Review and tell me what you thought! YAY!**


	3. when you say 'I love you'

The next day, all the Amis were at the musian discussing politics. Grantaire wasn't there which didn't surprise anyone. Enjolras was sitting by the window looking outside, probably wondering what the hell was he supposed to do next. The rest of the Amis looked over to Enjolras from the table they were sitting at. "Enjolras?" Combeferre called over, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just don't feel well." Enjolras replied without turning to look at Ferre.

Combeferre sighed and turned back to the group, "Well, anyone have any ideas on how to get these guys back together?"

Eponine shrugged, "Well, if we're trying to get them to fall in love again...then we've got to get them to start talking to each other first!"

Suddenly Grantaire came into the room and just like yesterday, after seeing Enjolras, he went straight out, but unlike yesterday, Enjolras went after him.

Enjolras followed him down the street, "Grantaire!" He yelled after him. Grantaire kept on walking, "Grantaire!" Enjolras called again. He still didn't stop walking, "We can't ignore each other forever." Enjolras said. Grantaire froze. "We need to talk." Grantaire turned to face Enjolras.

"What is there to talk about? We've been through this! You love your fucking revolution more than you love me!"

"No, I don't."

"Oh really?" Grantaire took a step forward to Enjolras, "Because that text seemed pretty clear that you do."

Enjolras felt a pain in his heart when Grantaire mentioned the text, "I…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry 'Taire, I do love you. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. Please believe me."

Grantaire shook his head, "I don't know what to believe anymore E." Grantaire started to walk off. Enjolras would have moved but he was physically unable to for about five minutes. He didn't know what he was feeling, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. He kind of wished that things could go back to the way it was, but he just had to spoil everything with that stupid text. Combeferre was calling him. Enjolras picked up.

"Enjolras? Where are you? What happened?"

"I…I tried to apologise…but…" Enjolras couldn't physically speak anymore. The overwhelming amount of emotions made him feel sick.

"Enjolras? Enjolras where are-" Enjolras hung up the phone and started to make his way back to his own house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine found Grantaire in his apartment. Grantaire was drinking a glass of wine at the table. Eponine saw Grantaire had a stack of photo albums on the table. She sat down next to Grantaire quietly and looked at some of the photos. The first one was a picture of Enjolras kissing Grantaire on the cheek. Combeferre had taken the photo. The two of them looked so happy in the photo.

The next photo was a picture of Grantaire painting a picture of Enjolras. Enjolras had taken the picture himself. Grantaire still had the painting in his room.

The next picture was of a beach side. Eponine remembered this photo. Enjolras had taken Grantaire out there for his birthday. Enjolras had written the words:

_Julian Enjolras loves Nicholas Grantaire forever and always_

On the beach side in the sand.

That was when Eponine could hear Grantaire crying. She turned to Grantaire and hugged him. Grantaire kept crying as the memories came back to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras got home and spent an hour staring at a wall, thinking. Combeferre showed up and sat next to Enjolras on the floor. "Enjolras, what happened?"

Enjolras sighed, "Grantaire doesn't believe me when I say I love him."

"So…convince him. Show him what he means to you."

Enjolras started to cry and choked on his sentences, "I can't. I don't know how. I don't know what to do."

"…You made him fall in love with you five years ago, you can do it again Enjolras."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Enjolras gathered his strength and sent Grantaire a text.

_Enjolras: Grantaire, I love you, I'm just too stupid to handle emotions you know that. I know words can't heal the pain that I have caused you, but I just want you to know, that where ever are relationship ends up. Whether we stay get back together, stay friends or never see each other ever again, I just want you to know I'll always love you and I'm sorry. (Send)_

A few munities later Grantaire texts back:

_Grantaire: …ok_

Enjolras didn't know what to think of the reply, was he mad, forgiving, upset…Enjolras felt so stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Grantaire got Enjolras little apology he didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't going to just forgive and forget this whole thing. For all he knew, Enjolras was only saying he loved him more than his cause. Grantaire doubted things would change at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the next meeting Grantaire did come into the room and this time he didn't turn to leave. He sat down with the group and the meeting began as usual. Enjolras smiled at Grantaire and for a moment, things went back to normal. Things were how they should be.

Although the two didn't talk to each other during the meeting, they were sitting in the same room as each other without one of them shouting or making a fuss and right now, that was all their friends asked for. Combeferre looked at Eponine and Eponine looked back at him and they were thinking the exact same thing.

_There is still hope_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued xx**

**Comments are loved! Please tell me your thoughts :D**


	4. I'll show you (Short chapter, sorry)

Two weeks pass by and strangely, things began to go back to the way they used to be. Sadly Enjolras and Grantaire had not officially gotten back together. But they started talking, which was all they could ask for.

Enjolras was at Grantaires apartment. Grantaire was painting the walls again and Enjolras offered to help. None of the others volunteered to help because they wanted Enjolras and Grantaire to have some time to talk.

Enjolras helped Grantaire lay out an old sheet on the floor to stop it from getting dirty when it was being painted. "So, what're you planning on doing to the walls?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm going to paint over some of the old paintings with white paint and paint some new ones on top of the white."

"Ok, that's great. You want some tea?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah ok." Enjolras went over to the kettle and poured some water in. "Hey Enjolras," Grantaire said, "When are we gonna talk about where we are?"

Enjolras stopped, "What do you mean?"

"As in where we are in our relationship." Grantaire said.

"Well…you want to talk now?"

Grantaire cleared his throat, "Ok, let's talk."

Enjolras put the kettle on the stove. "Well, where do you want are relationship to be?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I guess I want us to be in a relationship where we are both happy."

"Well…do you want to know what would make me happy?"

Grantaire looked over to Enjolras who was staring into the sink, "Go on."

"Our relationship is quite complicated right? Well it doesn't have to be. Grantaire, do you recall what are argument was about?"

Grantaire walked up behind Enjolras, "Yes, it was about you caring for the revolution more than what we had."

Enjolras cleared his throat, "And what would you say…if I told you I'm willing to give up the revolution for you?"

Grantaires heart stopped for just a second, "I'd say…I'd say I don't believe you."

Enjolras smirked. He then got distracted by the whistling of the kettle. He took the kettle of the stove and poured the water into two cups and started making the tea. "And then I'd say I'll prove it."

Grantaire came to Enjolras side, "And how would you do that exactly?"

Enjolras looked Grantaire in the eyes, "I'd throw away the revolution."

Grantaire laughed, "We both know you couldn't do that. The revolution is your life Enjolras which was precisely why are relationship took the wrong turn."

"But over the past few days I've realised that the revolution is not my life Grantaire, you are." Grantaire didn't reply, "And I'll prove it to you Grantaire. I promise you that." Enjolras smiled at Grantaire, "Shouldn't you be painting right about now?"

Grantaire sighed, "Yeah…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued

Sorry this chapter's really short. I'll make the next one longer. That's a promise!


End file.
